El Cazador de la Avatar
by Deltahalo241
Summary: During the fight with Azula a strange anomaly sends the Gaang to Mexico where upon they meet a bountry hunter on a mission
1. Chapter 1

El Cazador de la Avatar

Aang didn't know what to think, in the blink of an eye his entire world had been thrown upside down. Everything had started out as normal, he had been battling Azula with his friends and had entered the Avatar state, in which he had control over the four elements as well as the guidance of all the previous avatars. Then something had gone wrong, he didn't know what exactly but at some point in the avatar state objects started to get sucked towards him and vanish, almost like a vortex; soon the vortex's influence spread and started to suck in his friends and then finally he had been pulled into the vortex himself. Only to awaken in this strange land.

Aang sat up groggily, his head still hurt and he felt like the world was spinning around him, through his tunnelled vision he could see a desert sprawling around him, although unlike the great desert that surrounded the library; this one was only full of hard rock and a red dust.

"Katara...Sokka...Toph..Anyone?" called Aang as his voice returned to him

"Hey twinkle toes over here" came the for once relieving sound of Tophs usual jests.

Aang got to feet and wandered over to where he heard the voice, passing debris Aang wandered over to a rock where he found the rest of his friends sheltering.

"So is there a reason you left me out under the sun?" quizzed Aang once he sat with his friends.

"Yeah twinkle toes, you looked a little pale so I thought you should try to get a tan" responded Toph.

Aang looked around all his friends were here and he was glad that they hadn't been separated by whatever happened during the battle.

"Do we still have our bending?" asked Aang a little worried that they had lost it after being dumped here.

"yeah don't worry we still have our bending, in fact I'm the person who made this rock" said Toph patting the boulder they were sheltering under as if it were some kind of child "though the ground feels strange..." trailed off Toph as she went into thought.

"Of course it does, we just got picked up and moved by whatever the hell Aang did to god knows where, of course the grounds gonna feel weird, no offence Aang" responded Sokka as he quickly apologised to Aang for his comment.

Suddenly Tophs head darted upwards "somethings headed our way!" she said urgently as she kept everyone ducked down.

"Do you know what it is?" questioned Aang worried that the Fire Nation may have found them already.

"No" responded Toph "but it's large, made of metal and there could be several of them" this got every ones attention as the Fire Nation were the only army to use metal in any large scale, preparing for an ambush by what they could only think were Fire Nation tanks the group started planning.

Nadie was having fun, she was heading down the motorway with her makeshift convoy consisting of Herself and Ellis, Ricardo and Lirio and Blue Eyes and her friends, if you could call them that. They were heading south towards Winay Marka when Nadie had noticed some ruins off of the road and before anyone could argue drove towards them.

The convoy of vehicles had just reached the ruins and now everyone was just getting out.

"Wow, look at those ruins" said Nadie "I wonder if a battle was fought here!" she spoke with enthusiasm "hey Ellis could you get my poncho for me?" Nadie asked the girl next to her.

"Yes sir" was the simply reply given before Ellis started heading back towards the truck.

Aang was relieved, the group didn't seem to know that they were there which would make ambushing them even easier, what was also great was the fact that the group had gotten out of their vehicles which they had identified as not being tanks, but still being armoured; it seemed the fire nation had developed a vehicle that could travel much faster then a tank which would be perfect for scouting convoys, Aang theorised that this was one such group that they ran into.

"Nadie we should get moving soon, who knows how far behind L.A is right now" spoke a gruff man.

"Ah calm down Ricardo" spoke Nadie "even if he finds us, were bounty hunters and not just any bounty hunters but damn good ones!"

This comment sent Aangs heart racing, they weren't a scouting group they were probably bounty hunters hired by the fire nation to track him down much like combustion man, and now he was hiding just feet away from a large group of them.

"Even still, L.A is good, he's killed a lot of people and he won't hesitate to kill us" spoke up a woman within the group.

"Yeah" spoke Nadie once more "and we have two bounty hunters, me and Ricardo, you and your group who if I'm not mistaken Blue Eyes are quite good at marksmen ship and then we have Ellis!"

Aang was even more worried, two bounty hunters, marksmen who were likely adept with a bow and this person called Ellis who Aang could only theorise was a bender.

Aang decided that they couldn't wait any longer in case the enemy prepared themselves during the time they waited, he already knew that the group of fire nation were being pursued by someone and that would make them more on edge; Aang motioned to his friends and on the count of three they leapt out from behind the rock to face their adversaries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i'm back with another chapter, this is my first battle scene so please tell me what I did right and wrong and how I could improve**

* * *

**PART 2**

Nadie was still looking around the clearing glancing from rubble to debris and overall just taking in the sights.

"So why did you have us stop here?" questioned a disgruntled Ricardo.

"It looked interesting" responded Nadie bluntly.

Just then Ellis returned with Nadies poncho in one hand and her holster in the other.

"Thanks Ellis" spoke Nadie "but I only asked for my poncho you know"

"I know" responded the girl "but it helps to be ready right"

Nadie gave Ellis a warm smile after hearing this comment and turned back to surroundings to look around once more.

"You can sense it too cant you" spoke Ricardo from just behind Nadie "something's not right out there"

"Yeah" responded Nadie "it almost feels like were being watched, I wonder if L.A caught up to us"

"I doubt it" Ricardo answered "he's fast but not even he could catch up at this point, we had a three day head start at least"

"That's it" spoke Nadie with conviction.

"What do you mean?" asked Ricardo.

"I was wondering what was wrong here and I just figured it out" continued Nadie "this place is too clean, if this is ancient rubble then why isn't it faded more, you can see all the patterns are still there, and this doesn't look like the ruins left behind by Aztecs or other native Americans, this looks more Chinese in origin"

"So that means that all of this is a..."

"AMBUSH" came the sudden shouts from a few meters away; the pair turned their heads and saw a group of what looked like kids jump up from behind some rocks and launch all manner of what appeared to be elemental attacks at the group. Nadie quickly pulled on her poncho and holster before drawing her handgun and racing towards the battleground.

Ellis was sitting inside one of the trucks as she watched the carnage unfold, she quietly reached down into the back of the truck and grabbed a spare handgun from the box of weapons they had on the middle seat before opening the door and heading out to find Nadie.

"Nadie! Nadie!" Ellis called as she approached the combat zone, she held her pistol up as she had seen Nadie do several times before as she entered the thick of the fray, that was when she caught the flash of a poncho "Nadie!" she called once more before heading towards the location where she had seen the poncho.

Ricardo was currently taking cover behind one of the jeeps, this wasn't where he wanted to be, he was pinned down with flames wracking his cover and worst of all, he had lost sight of Lirio, he swore to himself, if anything happened to that girl he would find the person responsible and beat the shit out of them. That was when he caught sight of a burnt hat sailing in the breeze, identical to the one that Lirio always wore, his eyes went wide and his jaw hung open; he had failed, failed to protect his most precious person, failed to keep them safe in his care; a lone tear began to streak down his face at the thought of Lirios demise.

Blue Eyes and her team were currently at an outcropping close to the vehicles taking cover behind some rocks, they were only armed with handguns as they had left their heavier weaponry in the vehicles and right now hundreds of small projectiles that sounded a bit like rocks were slamming into the cover they were behind, slowly chewing it away. They were expecting to run out of cover soon and so they prepared themselves for the inevitable, what they didn't expect was for their entire cover wall to suddenly sink into the ground leaving them fully exposed to the tiny projectiles; although Blue Eyes realised that the projectiles had stopped for a moment and so her team used that to their advantage to fire back and find some new cover.

Nadie was currently trying to find some of the assailants as they had hidden themselves quite well, that was when she sensed someone behind her and quickly spun round with her gun aimed.

"Oh Ellis, it's you" she spoke startled slightly "thank god I realized it was you otherwise you would have been hurt, try to be a bit more careful next time alright?" asked Nadie.

"Yes sir" responded the ever cheerful tone of Ellis.

Nadie turned back around and soon the two of them were off again searching for the opponents who had attacked them so suddenly, she hoped her other friends were all right, she didn't know what she would do if they got hurt. Suddenly Nadie sprang in front of Ellis "Ellis Look out!" she called out before being impaled in the shoulder by what appeared to be an icicle.

"Nadie.." spoke Ellis as Nadie began to slide to the ground clutching the injury. Ellis's eyes went wide; she began to hyperventilate and took a few steps backwards. Before she could get herself under control a boy no older then seventeen jumped out from behind a boulder wielding a large machete and started to sprint towards her, machete held high; before he could reach her however the machete appeared to get cut cleanly in two seemingly by nothing. The boy looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw a man standing a top a large boulder holding a very thin wire blade between his hands.

"No-one...tries to hurt...my Ellis" he spoke in a low growl that sounded slightly maniacal.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

By this point the rest on the Gaang had finished capturing their targets and were now returning to Katara and Sokka who were still engaged in combat with their opponent. They dropped off their bound enemies and looked to see if they could spot the two water tribe siblings, just then they saw what looked to be half of Sokkas machete fly into the air.

"Over there" called out Zuko as he sighted the weapon piece, everyone watched it drop to the ground before sprinting to the location.

"Wait where was it?" asked an annoyed toph, mainly in humour as she already knew were Sokka was. She quickly hurried after the others in an attempt to provide help.

The scene they got to was one of devastation, rocks were cut cleanly in half and Sokka was clearly running out of weapons, Aang sent an air blast as their adversary but was shocked when he just calmly leapt over it, the others sent out their own attacks but he dodged each one as though it was nothing. Just then Aang noticed a girl of about sixteen holding one of the strange weapons he had seen these people using and quickly he sent a rock at her to try and stop her from attacking the group just to watch the rock get cut in half by what appeared to be a wire wielded by the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Aang trying to add some authority to his words.

"I am...L.A...and I will protect my little Ellis" the now identified opponent growled out.

Aang was shocked to say the least, this was the man the other group had said was trailing them, hunting them, and yet here he was protecting one of them and he didn't seem to be doing it for money other, judging from how he spoke the man seemed to be infatuated with the newly identified Ellis.

Aangs new insight on the situation was ruined when he heard a loud bang from where Ellis stood, he looked over and saw the barrel of the weapon smoking, he then looked over at his team but found them all still fine.

'_Perhaps she missed'_ Aang thought, but that was ruined when he looked up at the man on top of the boulder, he was bleeding from his shoulder and it looked like the injury was quite bad. He turned to Ellis, a horrified expression clearly visible on his face.

"W..Why" he asked, his low voice already trailing off "why do you continue to help these people, why do you continue to HATE ME!" he all but shouted the last part.

"Because" she responded "you tried to hurt my friends, you tried to hurt Nadie"

"These humans are worthless" he countered "if they ever learnt of us they would hunt us and kill and hurt us, why do you trust them!" he shouted once more.

"Because Nadie knows of me, and she still protects me, she will always protect me" Ellis once again spoke to L.A.

L.A seemed to absorb this information for a while before his expression slowly began to calm, he then turned back to Ellis and spoke.

"Very well, I'll leave for now but one day we will be together Ellis, I promise"

L.A then turned and leapt away from the battlefield leaving the entire assembly apart from Ellis shocked at what had just happened.

"I hate that man" spoke Ellis once he was out of earshot. She lowered her weapon and looked back at the group that had gathered in front of her, they were all preparing for a fight and Ellis simply responded by speaking once more.

"you should journey with us" the Gaang was speechless, someone they had just tried to incapacitate was now offering that they journey together, the rest of Ellis' group had managed to work their way over to Ellis and now stood next to her. Aang looked at his old opponents and saw many looks of relief when they saw Ellis, however one of them seemed very unnerved and distant; Aang was about to ask what the matter was when a boomerang slammed into the back of Sokkas head, knocking him out cold. Everyone turned their gaze up to another rock and saw a small girl wearing a charred hat standing there smiling down on the group.

"LIRIO!" called out the upset man who Aang linked to Ricardo due to the snippets of conversation he had heard earlier.

The small girls eyes widened and her smile spread when she saw the man and she quickly jumped off of the rock and ran into him, giving him a hug.

"Don't scare me like that again" he whispered to the girl who was clinging onto his brown overcoat. The girl simply nodded response.

"What do you mean we should journey with you?" Aang asked Ellis as he returned to the offer at hand.

"You're looking for answers?" asked Ellis "were looking for them too, maybe we can find what both of us are looking for when we reach Winay Marka" she continued as she began to unbind her friends, as soon as she was done with one, a red haired girl wearing weird robe of some kind, she was immediately enveloped in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright Ellis I was so worried, please be more careful next time" spoke the girl.

"What about you" spoke Ellis as she pointed to a bloodstain near the other girls shoulder.

"I'm your protector so I'm allowed to get hurt, understood? Besides, the girl in blue over there fixed me up pretty good anyway" the red haired girl responded once more.

"Yes sir!" answered Ellis eagerly.

The Gaang just continued looking on as the group continued checking each other for injuries and making sure they were all fine, in a way it reminded them of themselves, only this group seemed to argue less.

And so on this day two enemies made friends and Ellis learnt a very important lesson, Forgiveness.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

"Are you sure we can trust them? I mean they did just attack us." Spoke Nadie when she heard Ellis' proposition.

"They can be trusted, they're just lost" responded Ellis in an even tone.

"Wait how do you know that?" quizzed Nadie once more "people who are lost tend to ask for directions not attack the first group they come across"

"Why would we work for fire nation scum!" shouted a now awoken Sokka "after what you did you should be lucky that we decided to capture you not kill you!" he continued his rant.

"Yep, they're lost" spoke Ellis in the middle on Sokkas rant.

"Hey, if you captured us then why are we all unbound and uninjured?" Nadie spoke up "I mean, we could just draw our weapons and kill you all where you stand, do you do this to all your enemies?"

"We decided to go easy on you and that you would then give us the information we are looking for after capturing you, Aang thinks that you're more likely to speak when unhurt and unbound that's why he didn't stop your friend earlier"

"Well...what information do you want?" asked Nadie after giving it some thought and deciding that this Aang was a bit of a moron.

"Where exactly are we?" asked Sokka hoping to find the quickest way back to the battlefield to help his friends back there.

"Mexico" Nadie responded bluntly.

Sokka was confused for a moment as he recalled no place called Mexico in the fire nation, but then he remembered that the fire nation was constantly setting up new outposts and settlements in the lands they conquered so he assumed it was just a new settlement.

"Where are you going?" Sokka continued.

"Were going south to Winay Marka" this time it was Ellis who spoke.

Once again Sokka heard the name of a place he did not recognise and he was beginning to worry that they may have been transported further then they thought.

"Ellis, are you sure it's alright to tell them?" asked Nadie.

"Yes" responded Ellis "they are looking for answers and there are answers at Winay Marka, I know it"

Nadie looked concerned for a moment before she gave a small smile and spoke up "Ok Ellis, I trust your judgment"

"Don't we get a say in this?" asked Blue Eyes.

"No sir" was the simply reply from Ellis which received a chuckle from the group surrounding her. The Gaang just looked on puzzled at what was going on in front of them.

"One thing I would like to know is what you people were doing" spoke Blue Eyes after recovering from the brief exchange of laughs.

"What do you mean?" asked Aang as he began to get worried again, thinking that maybe they had walked into a trap.

"Your control over the elements, that's not natural. I want to at least know what were getting ourselves into if we bring you guys along" responded the almost ever stoic Blue Eyes.

"You mean our bending?" quizzed Aang "we could always do that" Aang began to get worried when he noticed Blue Eyes turn to Nadie and whisper in her ear, he could just make out 'more survivors', 'Rosenberg' and 'like Ellis'.

"C'mon Aang we can't take them up on their offer, they are bounty hunters, you know how much trouble they are" spoke Sokka trying to convince Aang to leave before things got any worse.

"Why do you have a problem with bounty hunters?" asked Nadie "you wouldn't happen to have a price on your head would you?" she clearly made the weapon in the holster visible and Sokka flinched slightly wondering what a weapon like that could do.

"Nadie, don't tease them" came the response from Ricardo "we don't want to fight these guys again, besides I thought you were giving up bounty hunting"

"Oh sure, but we _are_ tight on cash right now and besides they're just kids" responded Nadie.

"Don't underestimate them just because of it, look what L.A did and I'm sure he's no more than seventeen" Ricardo countered.

"Anyway what do you guys think?" asked Nadie "wanna go to Winay Marka with us?"

The Gaang spoke amongst them selves for a bit before finally reaching a decision.

"Uh, sure why not, were not familiar with the landscape here and you seem to be heading somewhere so why not? Right guys!" spoke Aang enthusiastically but when he turned to his friends he saw them face palming and shaking their heads "Uh guys? You OK?" he asked a sheepish expression clearly visible on his face.

Sitting inside of an office a man was looking over the surveillance footage that he had recently acquired from a town further down south, seeing the familiar figures walking through the streets; a smile appeared on his face. Suddenly his phone started to ring; he reached down and grabbed the receiver before putting it to his ear.

"Rosenberg here"

"Uh sir...there's a strange girl in armour demanding to see you, shall I let her through?"

Hearing this Rosenberg's smile widened considerably

"Yes, send her in"

Almost at once the door was kicked open and a very angry young woman stepped into the room, she had blue flames surrounding her fists and seemed to be growling as Rosenberg turned to face her.

"Who is in charge of this facility" she spoke to the only person in the room.

"That would be me my dear, now why don't you sit down, I'll have some tea brought for us. I'm sure there's much you want to discuss" responded Rosenberg, the dangerous glint that had appeared in his eye never left.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

**And so I'm back with another chapter of El Cazador de la Avatar, this chapter actually manages to progress the plot! so I hope you all enjoy it**

**Exams are nearly over so hopefully soon updates for my storys can pick up pace again!**

* * *

The group set about deciding who would ride in what vehicle for the journey south, it would be cramp but they were sure that with enough effort they could fit everyone in. Nadie decided to give 'Team Avatar' as they liked to call themselves a reminder before they set off.

"Alright count yourselves lucky that were letting you tag along, this trip will be dangerous and I cannot guarantee all of your survival and remember if you think of crossing us" Nadie took her colt out of its holster before pressing it to Aangs head "Bang" she said as she pushed forwards and upwards with the gun causing Aang to stumble backwards "is that clear?" she finished her speech and got a 'Yes Ma'am' from everyone present, they were all visibly shaken from her demonstration.

After a few hours everything was sorted and everyone got into their assorted vehicles, Aang was exited as he got to ride with the Redhead, Nadie and the Blonde, Ellis and they seemed like very lively people; with Aang was Sokka who was not happy with the current events, Aang had got them roped into this situation and he hadn't even tried to get them untangled again and so he just sat there staring out the window at the rapidly fading sunlight wondering how this vehicle was able to travel so quickly.

Soon the sun had set behind the horizon and Sokka was left just feeling glad that these people had the ingenuity to attach some lights to the front of the vehicle as it meant that they didn't need to stop at night.

Sokkas thoughts were brought to a halt however as the vehicle crawled to a stop and the lights went out.

"Hey what's going on?!" Sokka asked rather loudly but he was silenced when Nadie looked back at him with an angry expression on her face she raised a finger to her lips in a shushing sign and turned to Ellis.

"Roadblock just around the next bend" she whispered to her companion "get out of sight and stay there until were clear" Nadie commanded.

"Yes sir!" responded Ellis before she hid herself under the cars dashboard.

Sokka and Aang were visibly worried, a roadblock could potentially mean trouble "Should we hide too?" asked Sokka as he considered the different scenarios that could play out in his head.

"No that shouldn't be necessary, but thanks for asking anyway" Nadie responded before picking up her handheld radio "Ricardo, Blue Eyes, can you hear me" she asked; after getting a confirmation from them Nadie continued "There's a roadblock up ahead, make sure your weapons are hidden and try to avoid suspicion" she finished relaying instructions before starting the car up again and driving towards the roadblock.

After what seemed like an eternity they reached the blockade, Nadie slowed the car down and an officer approached her window.

"Sorry ma'am roads closed; there's been an accident so we have to divert all traffic" the officer said as they sat idling in front of the police cruisers that barricaded the road.

"But I'm not sure that we have enough fuel to make it back the way we came" responded Nadie trying her hardest to look sincere in front of the authority figure.

"Hmm, well I may be able to arrange for you to have an escort through the area" the police officer considered this for a moment before turning back to face Nadie "well what do you say" he asked her.

"Why thank you!" Nadie beamed at the man in front of her "how much will I owe you for this?" asked Nadie as she reached for her wallet.

"You don't owe me anything!" the man responded with a laugh "it's just a small favour isn't it just like neighbours helping one another out"

"Thank you anway" Nadie responded as she set her car into gear and started to drive away, she was joined by two police cars on either side as she continued forward.

"Nadie" a voice came over the radio "this is Ricardo, those police men have refused us access and we have been turned back, we will journey through the desert to join you but right now get as far away from those cruisers as you can" Ricardo commanded "those people aren't with the police, there hasn't been an accident, I've worked with the police down here before and the designs on the vehicles don't match"

"Which means that they're Bounty Hunters or part of some private company" Nadie sighed as she looked at the two cars flanking her on either side.

"Exactly" responded Ricardo "as it is, we can't help you at the moment but promise me that you'll do whatever you can to stay alive alright?" Ricardo finished speaking and waited for a response.

Nadie sighed again before responding to Ricados message "alright Ricardo, I promise" she placed down her radio unit and was only just ready when the cruiser on her right rammed into the side of the car, Aand and Sokka were thrown around in the back as the car continued to take a battering from the newly identified hostiles.

"Alright Ellis, Switch!" Nadie commanded as they thundered down the dark road, Ellis immediately got up from her hiding spot and traded places with Nadie who was now riding shotgun; Ellis kept the car driving straight while Nadie stood up and fired at the two vehicles. And so the chase was on!.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 of El Cazador de la Avatar has arrived, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is more action based then the previous one.**

**Please be sure to follow this story if you enjoyed it, and check out some of my other stuff as well. If you didn't like it, tell me what I did wrong and I'll be sure to try to fix it soon.  
**

* * *

**PART 6**

Aang and Sokka hid behind their doors as the bullets started firing, the weapons had seemed insignificant at first but after seeing what they could do when that strange man known as L.A was shot; they didn't want to be on the receiving end.

Nadie held onto the car as it was slammed into by their pursuers, regaining her balance she turned and fired towards the car on their right, but was annoyed when no damage was done.

"Damnit" Nadie swore "they must have put armour on their cars, now we'll have to aim for the people inside, and that just make this more difficult"

Nadie reloaded her handgun and then turned to Ellis "Everything alright Ellis?" asked Nadie as the car had to swerve again to avoid being run off of the road.

"Yes sir" Ellis responded before quickly steering right and slamming into one of their pursuers cars, forcing it to move behind them for the moment.

Nadie took aim again and fired, she was pleased when the pursuers' car window was enveloped in large cracks that covered the entire screen; the enemy was forced to smash the window in order to continue driving.

"What the hell is going on!" screamed Sokka from the back seat, he cried out again when the window above him shattered as a stray bullet passed through it.

"If you haven't noticed already, we are under attack. Now unless you can do something helpful shut up and stay in cover!" Nadie shouted back to Sokka as she was forced to take cover from a spray of bullets from an automatic weapon.

"Aang you can do something right!" Sokka called out to his companion in the hopes that Aang could flip the enemy vehicles with his air-bending or redirect the projectiles being flung at them

Aang simply shook his head "I don't have the room to perform any air-bending techniques back here" Aang hated to admit that, as it made him feel powerless; just like how he had felt before his battle with Fire-lord Ozin.

"If you two wanna be helpful!" shouted Nadie "then here, use these" she tossed two handguns into the back along with a few spare magazines, but she creased he brow in frustration when Aang and Sokka simply gazed at her quizzically.

Nadie sighed before teaching them how to use the firearm "When you want to fire, pull this trigger and make sure that the barrel is pointed at the enemy, unless you've given up and just want to end it all" she noticed their faces grow pale at her description "When you hear a clicking noise and there is no muzzle flash eject the clip like this" she demonstrated on her own firearm "Then load in a new one" once again she demonstrated on her own handgun "Finally before you can fire you have to make sure that the safety is off, that's this little switch here, you need to flick it to here before you can fire the gun. Oh and brace your arms for the recoil, otherwise you'll go flying back"

Both Aang and Sokka nodded their heads in understanding and did as Nadie instructed them, then they stood up and pointed the guns towards one of their pursuers, they fired and almost instantly got a black eye.

"Jesus Christ" mumbled Nadie "I told you guys to watch for the recoil, weren't you listening?!" Nadie all but shouted at Aang and Sokka "never mind, never mind, just be more careful from now on OK?" spoke Nadie in a much softer tone, then she stood up and fired her gun; she pumped her arm in victory when she noticed one of their pursuers grip his chest and tumble out of the vehicle, though he was quickly replaced with another goon.

She was still celebrating when the tire of their car was hit, causing Ellis to lose control for a second; one of the pursuing vehicles took the initiative and slammed into their car at this moment causing it to start tumbling end over end. Aang was able to catch Sokka in an air bubble that he created while they were thrown from the car and Ellis was thrown clear from the car, though unconscious. Nadie wasn't so lucky, when she woke up she found herself staring at the ground, everything below her waist felt like it was on fire and she couldn't move from her location; when she looked up she saw the reason why, the car that they had been driving had come to a stop on top of her, with its jagged metal edges cutting into her skin. She looked up and saw two of their pursuers approaching her, submachine guns in hand.

Nadie spoke the only words that came to her mind at that moment.

"Oh Fuck"


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm back with another part of El Cazador de la Avatar, sorry for not updating in ages but I went on a major procrastination spree, and I probably will do it again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to follow, favourite and review! **

* * *

**PART 7**

Katara and Toph were sat in the same car as Ricardo and Lirio; they had been trying to contact Sokka, Aang, Nadie and Ellis but had no luck so far.

"They're probably fighting those guys from earlier right about now" spoke Ricardo in his gruff voice "we probably won't be able to contact them for quite a while yet"

"But what if something has happened to them" asked Katara, she was very worried for her friends and the two strangers they were riding with "we can't just sit here and do nothing" she argued.

"What else can we do, they have a large lead on us so we won't catch up to them for a bit" responded Ricardo.

"Don't worry so much Sugar Queen, it's not like they're helpless; both Aang and Sokka, and Nadie and Ellis are skilled in what they do, they can look after themselves" Toph reasoned. Katara didn't like to agree but had to admit that Aand and Sokka were not helpless little kids anymore but powerful warriors hardened by battle.

Katara looked back to the front of the car to see Ricardo staring at something in the distance "There's light" he said suddenly "that must mean a fire; maybe they've already dealt with the problem and are waiting for us"

Though when they pulled up at the scene that was far from the case.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It's quite simple really, I just need you to capture this individual" spoke the grey haired man as he handed Azula a picture of a young girl with blonde hair.

"And what of the people that you said were travelling with her?" inquired the princess.

"They're expendable" he responded "just make sure she stays alive"

"And if I do this then you will find a way for me to return home?" she questioned the man once again.

"Of course I will, I am a man of my word after all" the man finished speaking and though Azula was sure that this was the best chance of her returning to her own world she still couldn't help but feel uneasy around the man. She looked up when he started to talk once more.

"You'll be teaming up with L.A for this mission" he handed her another photo of a boy with silver hair and piercing golden eyes "we have the group pinned down on a desert road at the moment, once they finish dealing with the current distraction; that is when you'll strike. Do you understand?" he asked her after finishing his speech.

"Perfectly" she responded "I'll get ready now" she said as she exited the room.

"I wish you luck!" he called after her. Just moments later a young women entered the office.

"Oh dear" she said "I'm not being replaced already am I?" she asked jokingly

The man looked at her with a loving gaze "of course not" he said "nobody could replace you my dear"

She giggled slightly at Rosenberg's response "I'm glad to hear it" the two of them shared a kiss and then exited the office.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter, sorry it was shorter then usual but I decided that this filler chapter needed to be gotten out of the way, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more in the future.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, another part of El Cazador de la Avatar! Sorry it took so long, I was busy with Procrastination! Don't expect the next chapter any time soon!**

* * *

**PART 8**

Aang took a moment to take in his surroundings, Nadie was stuck underneath the vehicle trying to reach a gun that was just out of her range and Ellis was unconscious in the middle of the road. Aang then noticed four people; two were approaching Nadie while the other two approached Ellis.

Aang reacted quickly, he threw a strong gust of wind at the two men approaching Ellis, this caused them to go flying into the vehicle that they had pulled up in and then slump over unconscious and also caused Ellis to slowly reawaken.

Ellis gradually opened her eyes, she briefly remembered what had happened earlier before everything had gone black, she slowly rose to her feet and looked over to see Aand and Sokka both looking rather shaken up; then she turned her attention to the wreck of their vehicle and noticed Nadie frantically trying to pick up the gun as the men approached.

Unconsciously Ellis could feel her power awakening, a purplish aura surrounded Ellis and her eyes turned a dark blue, she raised her arm and was satisfied when she saw the weapons the two men were holding started glowing with heat; the men dropped their weapons as their hands started to burn and unfortunately for them one of the SMGs that they had been holding fell right in reaching distance of Nadie. Nadie raised the gun at the two men before firing the entire magazine into them. They slumped over, dead.

The aura around Ellis dissipated and she fell over losing consciousness once more, Aang and Sokka who had been watching the entire thing were more than a little freaked out by what they had seen. They looked over the area and noticed that Nadie had passed out with a pool of crimson spreading beneath her; Aang used his airbending to slowly move the car from atop Nadie and he noticed that there was some wreckage jutting out from the vehicle that had impaled Nadie in the back, carefully he removed the wreckage and then turned to Sokka for support.

"Sokka, what should we do?" asked Aang as he began to panic, he didn't want to see one of his precious new friends die so soon.

Sokka was panicking just as much however "I don't know Aang, use waterbending to heal the injury?!" he practically shouted.

"I haven't got any water on me Sokka" he responded sadly "and I haven't learned Bloodbending either"

Both of them were at a standstill, neither of them knew any medical techniques in order to save Nadie and it was killing them inside.

Suddenly they heard an engine and looked up to see the car belonging to Ricardo and Lirio drive up. They saw Katara and Toph get out of the car and run up to them.

"What happened here?" questioned Katara as she overlooked the area.

"Never-mind that Suger Queen" said Toph "Nadie's bleeding out and unless we do something she's going to die.

Katara looked once more and noticed Nadie lying down on the ground un-moving and with a growing pool of crimson spreading beneath her. She started to panic "oh god" she said.

Toph looked over at Katara who was still panicking "well" she said "what are you waiting for, heal her already"

"Toph" said Katara "I used all of my water in our battle earlier, I don't have any left" the feeling of helplessness was awful, Katara hated not being able to help a person and just sitting here and watching someone bleed to death was the worst of all.

"Hey Sugar Queen" spoke Toph "You have plenty to work with, remember you can Bloodbend. You may not be able to heal her but you should be able to keep her alive at the very least"

Katara's eyes widened, '_how could I have forgotten' _she wondered. She made her way over to Nadie and slowly began to bend the blood back into Nadie's body, careful not to reverse the direction the blood travelled in Nadie's body.

After a little while Katara had managed to get all the blood back into Nadie's body, during that time Blue eyes and her henchwomen as well as Zuko had shown up. Katara had asked Zuko to cauterize the wound using his Firebending.

After that she had turned to go work on the two men bleeding on the ground; however she was stopped by Ricardo.

"Don't bother" he said, his tone gruff "they're already dead" Katara's eyes widened when she heard this '_these people are willing to kill someone so easily'_ she couldn't help but think.

Soon they had tied up the two assailants that Aang had knocked out and had taken their car keys off of them, all they had to do know, was wait for Nadie and Ellis to wake up. It was easier said than done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of El Cazador de la Avatar. Please tell me what you think by leaving a Review or by Following/Favouriting.**

* * *

**PART 9**

Ellis slowly opened her eyes; she felt rather groggy and moved rather slowly because of it. She gradually looked around the area and noticed the people she was travelling with had set up a campfire nearby. She looked around eagerly for Nadie but couldn't find her anywhere. Eventually she was alerted to the sound of breathing just next to her, she looked down and found Nadie sleeping fitfully underneath a blanket.

'Cute' was the first thought to enter Ellis' mind before she began to find herself worrying about her condition, she remembered seeing Nadie underneath the car and knew that she must have gotten some kind of injury. She hoped that Nadie would be ok; she didn't want it to end like it had with the Doctor.

Slowly Ellis reached down to remove the blanket covering Nadie so that she could see the extent of her injuries, however before she could grab the blanket a hand appeared a pulled her away.

"Leave her to rest" came the strong voice of Ricardo "she wouldn't want you to worry over her like this" he continued. Ellis then noticed some of the other members of the group approaching her.

"Hey Ellis" said Aang as he sat down next to her "how are you feeling?" he asked, he was obviously very worried about her.

"I'm ok" she responded quietly "But Nadie, she seems hurt" Ellis said, voicing her concern for her best friend.

"She'll be fine; Katara treated her so I know she'll make it. All she needs now is rest, Ok?" Aang spoke with such confidence in his voice that some of Ellis's worries were lifted.

"Hey Ellis, what was that thing that happened earlier?" asked Aang after an awkward pause, it immediately snapped Ellis out of her reverie and she quickly looked away from Aang.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said simply, Aang looked disappointed for a moment but soon a smile reappeared on his face.

"No, that's ok" he said to Ellis "we all have things that we would rather not talk about so I won't press you any further" Ellis was glad that Aang decided not to pursue the topic and lay back down to rest some more.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Well Aang, did you find anything out" asked Sokka as the Gaang gathered away from the rest of the group to discuss what had happened with Ellis.

"I tried asking her but she seemed very uncomfortable talking about it" Aang responded honestly, annoying Sokka in the process.

"How can you not have found anything out?!" yelled Sokka going on one of his tantrums "we need to figure out what just happened back there! What if they really are fire nation spies trying to capture us!" he continued, his ideas becoming more irrational as he spoke.

"Relax Sokka" said Toph "I was looking at them when we met, they were telling the truth when they mentioned not knowing anything about the fire nation"

"Wait" said Sokka suddenly "How did you see if you're blind" he asked.

Toph face-palmed "it's a figure of speech you moron, jeez for a master strategist you can be really thick sometimes you know?"

"Aww c'mon, that's mean!" whined Sokka "C'mon Katara, back me up here!" he said, trying to gain support.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Toph on this one" she responded once again crushing Sokkas spirit.

"What about you Aang, you have my back don't you?!" said Sokka, hoping he had at least one ally in their group.

"I'm staying out of this one, sorry" Aang responded with a sheepish smile as Sokkas jaw dropped open.

"Zuko!" said Sokka suddenly "You have my back right! C'mon you know were best buddies!"

"Don't try to involve me in any of you petty arguments" spoke the prince sternly "I have no interest in a discussion about your low IQ"

Sokka stood there gaping "really?!" he said "none of you has my back!" he stated shocked at the sudden realisation.

"Hey, what are you lot doing over there" came the rough voice of Ricardo as he approached the Gaang who were still loitering behind a boulder by the side of the road.

"N...nothing" said Sokka as he tried to hide their mistrust. Ricardo narrowed his eyes and stared Sokka down. After what seemed like an age he finally huffed and turned away from the group of friends.

"Well whatever it is you're doing, stop. Blue Eyes thinks that Nadie will wake up soon, and I'm sure she'll be happy to be in the company of friends when she does" commanded Ricardo.

After Ricardo had walked away from the group Sokka turned to face them again "Jeez, I don't know how that little girl hangs around him without being scared out of her mind"

"Oh lighten up Sokka" said Toph "You've seen how he treats that girl, she's like his daughter, you know he is doing everything can to keep her happy"

"Coming from the girl who ran away from home" replied Sokka, hoping to get back at Toph for earlier.

"Sokka, you know I had a good reason to leave that place. My 'parents' never really treated me like a kid. More like an ornament that could break at any moment; I wanted to have freedom and adventure. Something that girl has had long before me, Freedom, Adventure and Love." Toph practically yelled at Sokka.

Sokka and the rest of the Gaang were speechless at Tophs outburst, they enw that she had gotten into fights before but they didn't realise just how close to home Sokka had actually hit to get such a reaction from her.

"Now c'mon" she said anger laced in her voice "let's go see how our new _Friends_ are doing" and she angrily stomped away from the group. After a few moments, they gave chase.


	10. Chapter 10

**And here it is! A very delayed Chapter 10! Sorry it's so late, things happened and I wasn't able to update. Still at least I got it out. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up so don't expect for it to happen quickly. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**PART 10 **

Nadie slowly opened her eyes, squinting slightly as light entered them. She tried to sit up and look around however a stab of pain in her abdomen stopped her. Grunting she laid down again.

Ellis meanwhile was sitting by the charcoaled remains of the fire they had made last night when she heard Nadies grunt of pain. She immediately turned around to see Nadie lowering herself back to the ground. Ellis didn't even think for a moment. When she saw that Nadie was awake she immediately sprung up and charged over to where she had been sleeping.

Nadie was just lowering herself to the ground when a large weight crashed into her causing a sharp pain to spread throughout her body, she fell awkwardly to the ground and tried to look at who it was attacking her, though she was already fairly sure she knew.

"Nadie! Nadie!" called the voice that currently lay on-top of Nadie. "You're okay! I was really worried that you were gonna die like the Doctor did!"

Nadie was now convinced that she knew who the voice belonged to. "It's okay Ellis, it's okay" she said as she wrapped her free arm around Ellis' body; Holding her as she cried.

"But...but you got hurt because of me" said Ellis in a low voice "I thought you were going to start hating me" Ellis was hanging her head down as she said this.

"Hey now" said Nadie as she lifted Ellis head up to look her in the eyes "there is no way that I would, no could hate you Ellis" she smiled when Ellis brightened up noticeably "And back there, you probably saved my life. If you hadn't done that to their weapons I would have been swiss cheese! So thank you"

Ellis smiled at Nadie warmly and then leaned in and lightly pressed her lips against the other girls, Nadie immediately jumped backwards, falling onto her back.

"E-Ellis! What the hell?! What are you doing?" Nadie practically shouted at the young girl. Ellis simply sat there and smiled back.

"The incandescent flames of love" she quoted whimsically. She then leaned forward again trying to kiss Nadie once more. Nadie for her part was pushing Ellis back with as much force as she could muster, yet the young girl seemed incredibly strong somehow.

It was at that point that a light cough was heard behind them and the two girls turned their heads to find Aang looking away from them, an intense blush on his face.

"I-I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Nadie quickly pushed Ellis off of her and stood up, looking away as well.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The responses came at once and Aang wasn't entirely sure who said what but he knew he had interrupted at an inopportune moment.

"I was just wondering what our next course of action would be, I decided to see of you were up Nadie, if you were then I would ask you. But if now isn't a good time then I can always ask later" Nadie sighed and turned to face Aang to answer his question.

"We're going to head to the next town over. That should be the final stop before we reach Winay Marka" Nadie spoke "We need to gather some supplies anyway, so we'll probably be there over night. Whatever you do, try not to make us stand out too much"

Aang nodded at the course of action, he wasn't familiar with anything here so right now he figured that just listening to Nadie would be good enough. He trusted her to keep them safe and he would try his best to keep her safe in response.

Nadie left the area to go check up on the cars and see how many supplies they had left, wanting to figure out if they had enough to make it to the next town. This left Ellis and Aang alone.

"Soooo... Want to explain what was happening earlier?" asked Aang, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the two of them.

Ellis simply nodded in response and smiled a little before talking "I love Nadie" she said. Aang was a little taken a back, back at his home he knew that two people of the same sex having a relationship was looked down upon. Even some of the monks that he had known before the war had shown hostility at two men or women getting together, and the monks had been some of the kindest people Aang had known.

"Nadie has been so kind to me; she protected me when no-one else would even though she knew what I did" Ellis looked rather glum when she finished her statement and Aang wa a little scared to ask her about it, either way he decided that it was simply best to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

"W-what did you do?" Aang asked, stuttering slightly. Scared at the possible answer he would receive.

Ellis turned her head, looking south. Towards Winay Marka. She stared for a little while, contemplating something in her head before finally answering Aangs question.

"...I killed a good man"


End file.
